My Best Friend
by JessicaL27
Summary: This focuses on Severide and Shay during and after the One Chicago crossover episode.
1. Chapter 1

This is what I wish had happened during the One Chicago crossover event.

Severide was busy rescuing people from the rubble, and he was exhausted. He carried another person to the area where Rafferty and some others were helping the wounded. He was about to go back in when he heard Mills screaming his name.

"What is it, Mills?"

"It's Shay! We were at the hospital, and they told us she collapsed."

"What? What happened?"

"Not sure, but they said she lost a lot of blood."

He didn't want to leave the scene, but he couldn't focus unless he knew his best friend was okay.

"I gotta..." He started to say, but Mills cut him off.

"I'll tell chief."

He ran into the hospital and practically ran down a nurse. "I'm looking for Leslie Shay!"

I'm sorry sir but-"

"She's a paramedic."

She nodded. "I'll see what I can find out."

He paced back and forth for what seemed like forever. What happened to her? Did she fall? Was she hit? He needed to see her. He needed to know that she would be okay. She meant everything to him.

Suddenly the doctor showed up and explained what was going on. She needed to have surgery, but he could see her for a minute.

She was so pale. It scared him to see her so lifeless. He sat beside her bed, grabbing her hand.

"Shay, why didn't you tell anyone? You should have taken care of yourself."

He sighed, fighting back tears. "You're gonna pull through this, okay? You're gonna be fine. You have to be. It's always you and me."

The nurses came in to wheel her off to surgery, and he gave her a quick kiss on the hand and squeezed it one more time before watching her go. He walked back to the waiting room, and to his surprise he was greeted by firehouse 51.

Casey put his hand on his shoulder. "How's she doing?"

"It's bad, Casey. She's so weak. Damnit!" He screamed. "Why didn't anyone notice she was hurt? We were so focused on Dawson I didn't even know that my best friend was hurt!"

He couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer. He collapsed into one of the chairs and put his hands over his face.

Mills walked over and leaned down so he was eye level with Severide. "It's not your fault. She was doing her job. She was trying to save lives just like the rest of us."

"She can pull though this," Hermann chimed in, "She's tough."

"Yeah," Casey said, "She's put up with you for all these years. This is nothing compared to that."

He half smiled. He hoped that they were right. He really didn't know what he would do without Shay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was going to make this chapter longer, but then decided to save some things for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! This is my first Chicago Fire fanfic.

He must have fallen asleep sometime during the night. Shay had made it through the surgery, but it would take a while for her to recover. He had gotten permission to stay the night in Shay's room. He jumped up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Dawson. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey," he said, rubbing his eyes trying to get all the way awake. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'm okay. Casey went to check on someone else, and I thought I would stop in and see our girl."

"The doctors said she's going to be okay, but she hasn't woken up yet."

"Casey said she didn't tell anyone she was injured?"

"Yeah, and she almost bled to death."

"You know Shay- always thinking things through."

He smiled. "Don't worry, though. I'm going to be watching her much more closely now."

He reached up and stroked his thumb up and down Shay's cheek. "Come on baby girl. Please wake up. We all need you here."

"Dawson, what would we do without her? I don't know what I would do if she had died."

At this point they both had tears in their eyes. "Hopefully we'll never have to know."

For the next few minutes they both just sat by Shay's side and had some small talk to pass the time. Dawson took a second just to analyze Severide. Kelly Severide wasn't emotional. He didn't get attached or have relationships. He was infamous for his one night stands. She didn't really get why Shay was so protective of him or why she was such good friends with him. Until now. He was different with Shay. Dawson could tell how broken he was, and she could tell that Severide truly loved Shay.

He caught Dawson staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "It's just... you're different around her. I mean, I know you're friends, but..."

"You've never seen me this emotional before?"

"Yeah."

"She's the only person who knows exactly who I am and doesn't judge me for it. She's the best friend I've ever had. I would so anything for her."

They were interrupted by Casey coming to take Dawson home. He told Severide to call if anything changed.

When Dawson and Casey were on their way home, Dawson looked at Casy and asked, "Do you think Severide's in love with Shay?"

Casey nearly choked on his drink. "What?"

"I saw the way he was looking at her. It was the same way I would look at you if you were hurt."

"Shay and Severide are close. Of course he was upset."

"Yeah, but it just seemed like there was more to it."

"Trust me, Severide is not in love with Shay. If if he was, it wouldn't really matter."

Dawson wasn't so convinced. Once Shay woke up she was going to get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her throat hurt. Her lips were chapped, and she felt like a bus had crushed her stomach. Those were Shay's first thoughts when she woke up. She looked over and saw Severide sitting by her bed. He looked really tired. How long had she been here?

"Kelly?"

He was instantly at her side. "Shay? Oh thank God," he said, squeezing her hand.

"There was an explosion," she said, still trying to understand everything.

"Yeah. You have an enormous gash in your side. You weren't going to tell anyone about that?"

"I kept meaning to, but I had to keep going."

She tried to sit up, but she was in too much pain. She winced hoping Kelly wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?"

She shook her head. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Shay, it's okay. You're going to be okay."

"I know, but if this had happened to you or some of the other guys you all would already be back to work."

"Do you know how much blood you lost? And you kept going because you wanted to help others. You're the strongest person I know."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And from now on I'm going to be keeping an eye on you."

He kissed her forehead and told her to go back to sleep. He could tell that she was tired and in pain even though she was trying to be brave. He used that time to call Dawson and a few of the guys to update them on Shay.

A few days later Severide and Shay came home to a house full of cards, flowers and food. Just as they got settled, they heard the doorbell. As soon as Shay opened the door, Dawson pulled her into a big hug.

"I just wanted to come over and see if you needed anything," Dawson said. "And I brought food."

"You can put it over with the rest of the food," Severide said. "Oh, and please tell me what food Mills cooked. We'll keep that and throw the rest away. The last thing we need is food poisoning."

Dawson laughed. "He cooked everything except pies. Otis and Cruz bought those."

"Good to know."

"How are you feeling, Dawson?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"See, Kelly! Dawson gets to go back to work. Why can't I?"

"Shay, we've been through this. Dawson didn't have to have surgery. When you can walk up and down the stairs without getting out of breath, then we can talk."

"He's being a little over protective," Shay said.

Dawson grinned. They sounded like an old married couple. "So you don't need anything."

"No," Severide said, grabbing Shay's hand. "I think I've got everything we need."

The second day home Shay was feeling a lot better. She wasn't as tired, but she was still in a little pain. When Severide was warming up dinner she snuck up to change her bandage. She winced as she peeled away the tape and gauze. She carefully traced the stitches that were along her stomach.

She heard Severide calling for her, but she didn't respond. He finally came upstairs to see what was talking her so long.

When he saw her staring at her stitches, he put his arms around her, careful to avoid her stitches.

"I'm going to have a scar."

He nodded. "You won't even notice it after a while. And you're still the most beautiful girl I know."

He grabbed a new bandage and she turned to face him so he could help put it on. He was being really gentle, but he could tell she was still sore.

He reached down and kissed right above the scar. "Better?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Thanks for taking care of me."

He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ears, and his hand just happened to stay on her cheek. Their eyes locked and it took all of him not to kiss her at that moment. What was he doing? He couldn't kiss Shay.

He broke eye contact and said that they should go eat before the food got cold.

"Yeah," she said, a little too fast.

When they were eating he suggested a movie night. Tonight was the first night she had had any energy, and she was excited to have Severide all to herself for the night.

Right as they were about to get settled on the couch, Severide got a text from Erin Lindsay. Shay knew they had been seeing each other, but she didn't think it was serious.

"Hey, do you care if I run out for a little while? We can do movie night tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's fine," she said, trying to hide her disappointment.

He really didn't want to leave, but he needed to clear his head. He and Shay would never be more than friends, and he just needed to accept that.

As soon as he left she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Why was she feeling like this?

She picked up the phone and dialed the only person she could think of.

Within 20 minutes Dawson at her door, pulling Shay into a hug. "Oh Shay," she said, looking at her blotchy, tear streaked face. "What has Severide done now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shay poured her heart out to Dawson telling her about her awkward moment with Severide and how he left to go spend time with Lindsay.

"I thought you liked Lindsay."

"I do, but... I've really liked having Severide all to myself. That sounds bad, doesn't it."

"Are you in love with Severide?"

That definitely caught Shay by surprise. "What? Why in the world would you ask me that?"

"The fact that you're crying over him and you're jealous of Lindsay."

"I'm not jealous!"

Dawson raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. I am jealous. I just don't know why I'm feeling like this. I'm a lesbian!"

"Just because you've been with women before doesn't mean you can't like Severide. And I think he's in love with you, too."

"No, he's not. Why are we even talking about this? I didn't think you liked Kelly that much."

"I didn't, but I saw they way he looked at you when you were unconscious. It was more than friendship."

"But what if I tell him that I want a relationship, and then it doesn't work? I'm not good with relationships, and- oh yeah- until now I thought I was a lesbian!" She laughed. "This is crazy."

"Pretty much." She yawned, and looked at the time on her phone. "I really hate to leave, but tomorrow's my first day back at work."

"Go! I'm feeling better now. Thanks for listening."

"Don't mention it. You've listened to me go on and on about Casey."

"Seriously, Dawson, thanks for listening. Also, can you not tell Kelly about this tomorrow?"

"Sure. Call if you need anything. Love you, girl."

The next day Shay hung around the house getting restless. Severide and Dawson were at work and she hadn't been approved to go back yet. She spent the day trying to get her thoughts together about Severide. She was scared that he would freak out and that would ruin their friendship. She was tough and could handle a lot but not having Severide in her life was not one of them.

Her phone buzzed, and it was Dawson telling her that some of the guys were going to Molly's after their shift and she should come.

She looked in her closet trying to find something that would impress Severide. She had absolutely no idea what to choose; she was used to trying to impress women. What do you wear for the guy that could have any girl he wanted?

She finally chose a black dress that showed just enough and curled her hair, something she hardly ever did. She hoped that it was enough.

She got a cab and she spotted Severide in the corner of Molly's with Mills and Clarke.

When she walked back to their table, Severide couldn't help but stare.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

She nodded. As they walked to the bar, he looped his arm through hers. "You look amazing tonight."

"Thanks."

"You're feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"So about last night," he started.

"It's fine," she said awkwardly.

"No, it wasn't. I shouldn't have left. I just didn't know how to handle this. Us."

She smiled. "So there's an us now?"

"Well Dawson said-"

"Dawson talked to you? She said she wouldn't say anything."

"She said that you were upset that I left."

"I'm going to kill her."

"I'm glad she said something." He paused, staring at her again. How had he been able to control himself around her for all these years?

"You curled your hair," he said, leaning in closer to her.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah," he said, no louder than a whisper. "You're beautiful." He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in and kissed her. His heart was racing.

After he kissed her, she pulled away and looked around the bar to see if anyone saw their kiss.

"No one's watching," he said.

"I just don't want anyone to know. At least not now."

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," she said, putting her hand in his. He lead her out to his car walking as fast as he could. One thing was sure- he was definitely not leaving Shay tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shay and Severide's decision to keep their relationship a secret was a challenge after Shay returned to work. Like Severide had said before, he wasn't known for his self restraint. When they arrived at work on her first day back, he leaned in and kissed Shay before she got out of the car.

"How am I supposed stay away from you all day?"

"You don't have to stay away from me, you just can't kiss me."

"That may be a problem," he said, kissing her again.

They jumped and broke apart when they heard a knock on the window. It was Dawson.

"You know that these windows aren't tinted, right?" She asked, as Shay and Severide got out of the car.

"And while I'm not going to say anything," Casey added, walking beside Dawson, "I think if the other guys saw you all making out, they might think something's up."

Their conversation was interrupted by applause as they walked into the firehouse. "Welcome back, Shay!" Everyone shouted.

"We've missed you," Otis said.

"Yeah, you're replacements were terrible," Hermann added.

"Thanks everyone. It's good to be back." She barely finished the sentence out before the dispatcher announced a call for the two paramedics.

"Oh it's great to be back!"

"So things seem to be going well with Severide," Dawson said as they were on their way back to the firehouse.

"They are."

"So did the famous Kelly Severide live up to his reputation in bed?"

"Well actually..." Shay started, kind of embarrassed.

"You two haven't slept together yet?"

"No. We almost did a couple of times, but I stopped it."

"Why?"

"Because until a couple of weeks ago I thought I was a lesbian. I want to take things slow. And I'm afraid I won't be very good."

Dawson started laughing.

"I'm serious, Dawson. I've seen the women he brings home. He's been with a lot of women. What if he's disappointed? Then we would break up and it would be awkward and I would lose his friendship, and-"

"Shay, whoa, slow down. The fact that the boy is still with you after this long without sex shows that he really loves you."

"Thanks. I think."

"No problem."

"I know he loves me, and I love him, too. So much. Ugh! Why do I have to make things so complicated?"

"Because you're Leslie Shay, and you're in love."

"I still can't believe I'm with Severide!"

"Neither can I."

"Do you think everyone will be okay with us dating?"

"I think they'll be surprised, but it doesn't really matter what anyone else thinks. Besides, they'll probably figure it out soon if you keep making out in front of the firehouse."

"We'll tell everyone soon. Promise."

The shift ending up being pretty easy with only a few calls, but it wore Shay out. She fell asleep before the shift ended.

"Hey Dawson," Severide said, ready to get home. "Where's Shay?"

"Oh sleeping beauty conked out about an hour ago. I think her first shift back wore her out."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Hey, Severide," she said, getting serious. "I know she acts all tough and everything, but she's really vulnerable right now. Don't break her heart."

"I won't, Dawson. I love that girl."

He went to wake her up, but he stopped in front of the bunk just to stare at her. She looked so peaceful. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He gently shook her arm but she didn't respond so he softly kissed her lips. "Time to go, sleepy head."

She moaned, her body responding to his kiss. "I could get used to wake up calls like this."

"There's more where that came from."

"Kelly," she said, getting up and gathering up her things, "Are you happy?"

"Of course. Shay, are you okay? Dawson seemed worried."

"I'm fine; I just want to make sure that you're okay waiting. I know that you're used to having any girl you want."

"I don't want any girl. I want you. I've wanted you for years so, yes, I'm okay waiting a little longer."

She smiled. "I can see why all the girls want you. You say all the right things."

"I'm glad you approve," he said, kissing her again.

"Shay, Severide, come on!" Casey yelled down the hall. "We're all going to Molly's."

"You up for it?" Severide asked.

"Sure. Can we just run home so I can change?"

Shay quickly changed, fixed her hair, and put on some makeup. She wanted to look nice for Severide.

"Shay, calm down," she told herself. Her heart was pounding. She loved this man so much.

"I've changed my mind," she said, walking down the stairs to meet Severide.

"You don't want to go Molly's?"

"I want to be with you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"I love you so much. I trust you more than anyone else in this world. Yes, I'm sure."

He leaned down to kiss her and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you, too, Leslie Shay."

He couldn't believe that he was going to get everything he ever wanted. His life was wonderful.

I hope you liked this! I'm going to wrap this up with one or two more chapters, and then I have another idea for a story that I can't wait to start. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my first Chicago Fire story!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took her a few minutes to realize where she was when she woke up. She was in Kelly's bed with his arms wrapped around her.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she said, "So about last night... Was it.. Was I..."

"Yes," he said kissing her neck. "You were great."

She flipped around to face him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She groaned as she looked at the clock. They needed to get out bed or they were going to be late for work.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me, too," he said, kissing her neck.

"This is good, right? Us?"

"This is very good."

Their shift that day ended up being a turning point for their relationship. One of their runs was very emotional especially for Shay. The firefighters rescued a little girl named Sara from a fire. Shay had started an IV for her and talked with her while Severide and the squad got her out from the rubble. Unfortunately Sara coded on the way to the hospital and they couldn't get her back.

When Shay and Dawson got back, Shay went straight back to the locker room not wanting to talk to anyone. Severide could tell something was wrong so he pulled Dawson aside. When she told him that the little girl didn't make it, he immediately took off after Shay. He knew that she would be taking it hard. She was emotional and really cared about others, part of what made her a great paramedic.

She was standing in front of her locker trying not to cry. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she wished she could have done more. She was only 7 years old. When she felt arms around her waist, she knew it was Kelly and her body relaxed against his.

"Kelly," she said, a sob escaping her throat.

"Hey, hey, shhh," he said, turning her around so she was facing him. "Shay, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I told her everything was going to be okay. She was so young. Why couldn't I save her?"

She buried her head in his chest and he stroked her hair. He really hated seeing her like this. He would do anything to make her not hurt. He moved so he could see her face and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Can you stay here with me? Just a little while longer?"

"Of course. There's no where I need to be."

"You're always here for me," she said, kissing him again. This time this kiss lasted longer and was more passionate than before.

"Anyone could walk in on us," he said.

"I don't care."

"Really?"

"I want to tell everyone. I'm tired of hiding how I feel."

She kissed him again and reached around to pull off his jacket. He pulled her shirt off before stopping. They couldn't do this in the locker room. Well, they shouldn't be doing this at work at all, but he really couldn't control himself.

"Come here," he said, pulling her up and leading her to his lieutenant's area. He closed the door and pulled the blinds closed before laying her down on the bed. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

While Shay and Severide were in the back, Dawson spotted Mills and Cruz heading back to the locker room. She didn't know what was happening back there, but she didn't want to risk the guys walking in on them.

"Hey, guys, I don't think you should go back there right now."

"Why not?" Cruz asked confused.

"Shay's had a hard day with that little girl dying, and Severide went back to comfort her. I think maybe they just want to be alone."

"Yeah, she was pretty upset," Mills added.

"I'll just be a second. I just need to grab something."

"No," Dawson insisted.

"Hey, guys, why are we are hanging out in front of the locker room?" Casey asked.

"We just need to grab something, but Dawson said we can't because Shay and Severide are back there."

"Seriously?" Casey said exasperated. "Are Shay and Severide having sex back there? Because this is ridiculous."

"Wait, what?" Mills asked now really confused. "Did you just say..."

"I thought that's what you all were talking about. You all didn't know?"

"No," Dawson said, slaking her palm against her forehead.

"Shay and Severide are having sex?" Cruz practically screamed. "How long has this been happening?"

"A couple of weeks," Dawson said, "but you can't let them know that you know."

"I don't even think I do know what's going on," Mills said. "I thought she was a lesbian."

"She was," Dawson said. "But she loves Severide, too."

"Leave it to Severide," Cruz responded.

"Hey," Severide said, opening the locker room door with Shay by his side. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," they all said in unison.

"Okay," Shay said confused. "Was that weird or was it just me," she whispered to Severide as they walked to the common room.

"No, that was definitely weird."

"You had one secret to keep, and you couldn't do it," Dawson told Casey.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, but you're lucky I love you," she said kissing him.

After the shift ended everyone went to Molly's where Shay and Severide were prepared to tell everyone about their relationship.

"Hey everyone" Severide yelled, grabbing Shay's hand, "We have something we want to tell you all."

He waited until it was quiet. "So for the last few weeks Shay and I.. Well.. We're..."

"Oh come on!" Otis shouted. "We all know you're together!"

"Wait... You all know?" Shay asked. "Dawson!"

"Hey, don't look at me. It was Casey."

"Seriously? I tell you one thing, and you blab it to the whole house?" Severide tried to act mad, but he was too happy to really care.

"I just told Mills and Cruz."

Severide raised an eyebrow.

"It just slipped out. Sorry man. But we're all really happy for you."

"It's cool," he said, pulling him into a hug.

"Are you all really happy for us?" Shay asked.

"Of course we are," Otis said. "I mean, I think we were all a little confused since we thought Shay was a lesbian."

"Shut up, Otis," Hermann said, throwing a towel at him.

"What? I'm just trying to say we're happy for you."

"And we're so glad everything's out in the open," Casey added.

They all laughed. For the next few minutes everyone took turns congratulating the couple, and while the boys were having their moment, Shay and Dawson took the opportunity to have theirs.

Shay hugged the other paramedic. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

"Shay, you know you're my girl."

She smiled. "Yeah. You and me. And Casey and Severide, now, too."

"Of course. It's the four of us against the world."

Shay spotted Severide across the room. They locked eyes and he smiled as he walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It felt so good to be bake to show everyone how he felt.

"I love you so much, Leslie Shay."

"I love you, Kelly Severide."

They were surrounded by their friends who loved and supported them no matter what. Life really couldn't get any better.

Okay, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm going to do one more chapter for this story! Thanks for all the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few months held nothing but happiness for Shay and Severide. That was until Shay woke up one day not feeling well. She was sure it was just a virus or the flu or something, but Dawson got worried when she got lightheaded during a run and almost collapsed.

"I'm fine, Dawson, I've just been a little run down lately."

"Have you eaten anything today?"

She shook her head. "I haven't been able to keep much down."

"I'm sure it's just a stomach bug. I'll feel better soon," she added when she saw Dawson's worried expression.

"Okay, but I'm driving. The last thing we need is you passing out and crashing the ambo."

On the way back to the firehouse Dawson stopped at a drug store and ran in for just a second. She came out with a bag of items which she handed Shay. The bag included crackers, Sprite, and a home pregnancy test.

"Why did you buy this? I'm not pregnant."

"Are you late?"

"Just two days."

"You're late, you're nauseous, and dizzy. It could be nothing, but you should take the test."

Dawson made Shay take the test as soon as they got back to the firehouse.

"Will you wait?"

"Of course," she said, rubbing her arm up and down Shay's. "I'll stay as long as you need."

She took the test and then waited for the results. It seemed like the longest couple of minutes in her life. She wanted a baby more than anything, but would Severide be happy? It was different than the last time. They were together, and having a baby would really make them a family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the timer on her phone going off, letting her know it was time to look at the test.

Dawson held her hand as she grabbed the pregnancy test. Her heart sank. It was negative.

"I told you I didn't think I was pregnant," she said, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Oh Shay, I'm sorry. I really thought you were or else I never would have bought you that test."

She knew Dawson was just trying to look out for her, and she valued their friendship, but in moments like these there was only one person who could comfort her.

"I thought I could deal with this all myself, but I can't. Will you go get Kelly?"

The second she saw him, she burst into tears. He pulled her into his arms, and just held her for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her tear stained face. "Are you still not feeling well?"

She shook her head. "I got sick before with Dawson. And she thought... I thought..."

"What? Shay, you're starting to scare me. Tell me what's wrong."

She grabbed the pregnancy test that was sitting next to her. Severide had been so concerned about Shay that he hadn't even noticed. "It was negative."

"You thought you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I was, but Dawson bought it for me. I just took it, and then I started to think about how much I want a baby, and..." She paused to control her tears again. "This is so stupid. I'm crying over a baby that never existed."

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm lovingly. "So I take it that you want a baby?"

She nodded. "I had kind of blocked it from my mind since... you know," she said, referring to Renee. It was still a sore subject for her, and she preferred not to talk about it. "But I do want one. If you're not ready though-" She was interrupted by the dispatcher informing them of a fire.

"We'll talk about this later?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

He kissed her forehead. "We'll figure this out. I love you."

"I love you, too."

After the shift was over, he found her by her locker gathering her things. He could tell that she still didn't feel well, but he was about to cheer her up.

He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into her ear, "Let's have a baby."

"What? No, Kelly, I didn't mean to pressure you earlier."

"You didn't. I want a baby. We were going to have a baby before, and it's even better now because we're together."

"Are you sure? I mean, 100 percent sure? Because once we have a baby it's not like we can take it back."

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you, and I want to have a baby with you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I love you, Kelly Severide. We're going to have a baby!"

He loved how happy she was at that very moment. He always wanted to make her happy, and he never wanted to be a part from her.

"Marry me," he said.

"What?"

"I said marry me. I love you. I've think I've always been in love with you. We're going to have a baby together, and we live together, and-"

"Kelly, this is crazy. We don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to. I don't have a ring or anything, but," he paused as he got down on one knee and put his hands around hers, "Leslie Shay, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

At this point tears were running down her face, but this time they were happy tears. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Kelly, I'll marry you."

She got down on the floor to get eye level with him. She kissed him for a few seconds. "I can't believe we're getting married. This is crazy."

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring."

"I don't need a ring."

"I want you to have one. We'll pick one out tomorrow. Then we can tell everyone."

She couldn't believe all this was happening. This man would do anything for her, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"This is perfect."

"It is, isn't it." He kissed her once more. "Let's go home."

The next day he kept his promise to Shay and they picked out a ring. He also had a surprise planned so he dropped her off at Dawson's. He instructed Dawson to take Shay shopping for a new dress and to meet him at Molly's a few hours later.

"I don't understand why this is necessary," she said as she got out of the car at Molly's. "He already proposed. I already said yes."

"He wants to do something nice. I think it's sweet."

"All right, all right. How do I look?"

"You look hot."

Casey was waiting for them in front of Molly's. He smiled when he Shay. He was happy for his friends.

"He' waiting for you," he told Shay as he opened the door and turned on the lights. The bar was lit with lights strung along the walls. He had a table decorated with flowers and he was in a very nice suit.

"Wow," he said, stunned once again by how gorgeous she was.

"Kelly, when did you have time to do this?"

"It wasn't that hard. And I had help," he said, looking over at Casey and Dawson who were standing in the doorway watching.

"I wanted to do this the right way. I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"I love it."

He grabbed the ring off the table. "I know I already did this once, but now I have a ring, and it's actually planned this time. So," he said, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

He slid the ring on her finger. "It looks good."

"It's beautiful."

"Okay, okay. I want to see the ring," Dawson said, running towards the newly engaged couple. "It's so beautiful. I'm so happy for you all!"

Just then Cruz, Otis, Mills, and Hermann all walked in.

"We're tired of standing outside," Cruz said.

"Wait, were you all out there the whole time?" Shay asked.

"Yeah," Hermann answered. "We helped set this all up so we figured we'd stick around to see how it all turned out."

"You all were supposed to go home!" Severide said.

"Well that doesn't sound like a thank you," Otis said.

"Okay okay," Severide said. "Thank you all."

"We're getting married," Shay screamed, holding up her hand so everyone could see the ring.

After everyone told Shay and Severide congratulations they left the couple alone to enjoy their night.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For everything. For loving me, for being my best friend, for making me happy."

He smiled. "You have always been the most important person in my life. I trust you more than anyone else in this world." He grabbed her hand. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to find out." She squeezed his hand. "I love you so much, Kelly Severide."

"I love you, too, Leslie Shay. Do you want to go home?"

"Yes. Let's go home."

The end

Sorry it took me a while to finish this. I was out of town, and I couldn't decide how I wanted to end this. I really appreciate all of your reviews. Shay and Severide are my favorite couple so I plan to write more stories about them. My next story is going to feature Shay and Peter Mills, because I love his character, too, but it will also include Shay and Severide's relationship, of course. I hope to get that started within the next week. See you soon!


End file.
